What is love?
by bali55
Summary: Hana ponders her relationship with Itachi who always picks on her.


**This is a one shot of Itachi and Hana.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

 **How can we be sure that we really love someone?**

 _It's not enough to hate your enemy. You have to understand how the two of you bring each other to deep completion_

Hana Inuzuka had never been one for one night stands, especially one night stands with her sworn enemy. So how come she was constantly waking up next to Itachi Uchiha? There must be some law against this.

How did this keep happening? They had been verbally sparing for almost six years and never once had it led to this. It all started in their last year of high school, one minute they'd be fighting; the next minute he'd have her pressed against anything in a frenzied lip lock, with his hands roaming everywhere. After a while she would wake up here, in his bed. Hana reminisced the first time it had happened, at the beginning of this year, at his house party the one he holds at the beginning of every school year. Well they do say that _'my only love sprung from my only hate'_ nah that can't be true; it's only a sick joke to him.

It felt weird to still be in his bed; however Hana remembered their first fight and hook up.

 **Flashback**

' _Your face is looking especially ugly today,' said the smooth voice_ _Hana had come to be familiar with these past years. Itachi Uchiha, the slimy king. Hana did always know how to shut him up, even though his comments hurt._

' _What do you want, Uchiha?'_ _Hana asked antagonism. All she wanted was to go back to her room and sleep. She had been working in the library for nearly four hours, preparing for her exams._

' _Well, no need to be bad-tempered. I was just walking. This is a public place. I was planning on getting home in one piece until you came along and ruined it.'_

 _Hana was livid_ _. 'I have just as much right to be here as you do, Uchiha, and for your information we all want to get home, you prick'_

' _Fuck off,'_ _she muttered with hate before turning to leave._

 _All of a sudden it then happened._

 _She had barely even taken three steps before he grabbed her arms, spun her around, and began passionately kissing her senseless. Furthermore in shock she had kissed him right back with the same ferocity. Before she could even register what was happening he had one hand up her skirt, and the other up her blouse. She didn't really know why, or how, she did it but she somehow managed to unbuckle his belt and unzip he jeans._

 _Soon enough he had whipped out his cock, pushed aside her knickers, and began fucking her up against the wall of their AP English class._

Hana had been convinced that she had been possessed by a demon that made her fuck him. But eventually, after they had gone through this process several times, she had realized that she was just messed up in the head.

 **Back to the present**

Itachi' voice interrupted Hana's thoughts.

'You talk in your sleep. Did you know that? It's actually quite cute. If you don't stop, I might just be interested in keeping you around'.

Hana turned around to face him. He was propped up on one elbow, staring down at her. And he was looking gorgeous. He was so fit, with a sexy, toned body, that no girl could resist and Hana quickly snapped out of it.

'Do you often scrutinize me while I sleep?' Hana demanded.

'I have nothing better to do than watch you.' He winked at her saucily.

'Don't stare at me while I sleep. Wake me up or something.'

'When you sleep you're so innocent. If I woke you up, you'll just yell at me again'. Itachi responded hungrily with his eyes.

'This time was just a lapse in judgment'.

"You've been having a lot of those; lapse in judgment. How about another lapse of judgment' Itachi chuckled out.

Hana mumbled something and sat up and looked around the room for her clothes. She always wondered how it was that she ended up in his room at his house. The first time they would shag, was always against the wall of whatever corridor or room their fight was in. And then miraculously, they would end up in Itachi's room, where they would tear each other's clothes off and proceed to shag at least twice more before passing out for the night. She had only had sex once before this whole Itachi thing. She was practically the opposite of a slag, unlike him.

Another thing Hana could never understand was how her clothes ended up where they did. They were always strewn about the room. Her knickers were where they always were right under his pillow. Hana made to get out of bed, but Itachi' arms looped around her waist and pulled her back down.

'Itachi let me up. I need to get changed.'

'You don't _need_ to do anything except lay here with me.'

It was odd that he was protesting her leaving. Usually she would slip out unnoticed or he would wake up and start yelling at her, after which she would gather all of her clothes and storm out of his room, naked. Never before had he tried to stop her leaving.

'Let. Me. Up, you bastard'.

Hana just let him pull her down to him. She settled herself against him. This whole cuddling thing was actually quite comfortable.

'Have I ever told you how pretty you are?' Itachi whispered. Hana assumed he was joking.

'No, you've been too busy focusing on how ugly I am'

Itachi just sighed. They laid in an uncomfortable silence for a long minute.

'I'm sorry.' I should have told you how I really felt. The two words were so soft, Hana almost didn't hear them. She turned to face him.

'What'

'I love you' have done since I first met you in school'

Hana just stared at him and laughed. Itachi started to draw circles on her body slowly. Hana shifted to get up, but he spoke again.

'I'm doing the same things my dad did in school. Hurting the things I want'.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Hana asked.

'Well my dad was in love with my mum and he always picked on her'

Hana stared in shock. Itachi just kissed her senseless again and Hana forgot how to think again.

After a couple of times they both lay exhausted. Itachi turned towards her again and spoke.

'I love you and will until I die'

Hana kissed him with her answer and snuggled up to him in content. It was kind of funny boy liked girl so he picked on her.

 _ **You never know when love will happen and with whom!**_

 **Plz Review**

 **Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes**


End file.
